


The one left behind

by MeganeArtist



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Asexual Ichigo, Asexual Relationship, Depression, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Past major character deaths, Possible relationships will be tagged as they develope, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganeArtist/pseuds/MeganeArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo was tired of everything. He was barely holding onto his sanity, and his mask would soon crack, and they would discover that he was broken beyond repair. That he was weak, and not as strong as they thought him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt and I have no beta, so please don't judge too harshly. Comments are extremely welcome. There will be more than one chapter, I haven't figured out how to mark chapter numbers yet.

Ichigo was tired. Tired of the late nights of hollow hunting, of the missions from soul society, of keeping up his training, of pretending that he wasn't broken. How could he not be broken, going through all that he had gone through in his life. 

He had watched his mother die to protect him at the age of nine. 

At the age of fifteen his whole world was ripped out from under him, as Kuchiki Rukia came into his life and introduced him to the world of shinigami. Mere months later he was thrust into a war he had no part of, but took part in anyway to protect those he cared about. 

Ichigo was strong, and had foolishly thought that with his hollow and shinigami powers, he could save everyone from Aizen, and the espada. How wrong he was. 

At the age of sixteen Aizen killed his family. His dad died trying to protect Yuzu and Karin. All three of them died that day, killed by arrancar, their bodies nearly unrecognizable when Ichigo got to the house. That was the turning point in the war. Ichigo went on a rampage, going into his hollow form and destroying half of Aizen's army, and weakening him. After that, the war went in favor of soul society, and ended 7 months later, the only other casualties some unseated officers, nameless shinigami. 

At the age of sixteen and a half, Ichigo was left in the human world, powerless, with no family left, shinigami who never visited and friends who isolated him for fear of setting him off. 

He endures almost two years of depression and pain slowly eating away at his sanity, nightmares keeping him up at night, and memories haunting him during the day. Then the fullbringers happened, and the world of the supernatural dragged him back once more. Just as he thought he found people who could possibly help him, they betrayed him for his power, and turned his friends against him. Then the shinigami came for him. They gave him back his powers, and he did the only thing he knew how to do. He protected those around him, those he cared for. Because although his friends had nearly abandoned him, he couldn't bring himself to let go. Not just yet. 

At the age of eighteen he went through his second war, with the Quincy. Ichigo faced off with their leader, Juha Bach. Ishida was with the Quincy, but did not fight, until Orihime was killed. He lost it, and was killed fighting the Quincy who killed her. Chad was brought down a month later. Ichigo trained like he never had before, met the zero division, and got zangetsu's true form. He bonded with his hollow and his zanpaktou, and took down Juha Bach, after he had captured Ichigo and tortured him for weeks. He only broke free in a rage when he heard of Chad's death. 

At nineteen years old he had gone through more than anyone should have to, and was broken, and nowhere near being fixed. He hid behind his mask, perfected so much that even Urahara didn't suspect anything. But he felt his mask slipping along with his sanity. He couldn't keep this act up forever, and knew he would soon crack. They would soon find out. 

His few shinigami friends were starting to worry about him. Rukia and Renji weren't around often, as they were usually caught up in their new relationship. But Shuuhei, who he had grown closer to during the Quincy war, kept asking to stay with him for a few days, with a concerned look in his eyes. 

But Ichigo always found some excuse as to why he couldn't, when he really just didn't want him to know how he woke up screaming most nights, getting only a few hours of sleep if he was lucky, and how he barely ate. Didn't want anyone to notice the scars on his wrists that didn't come from battles or training. Didn't want anyone to know how broken and weak he really was. 

He didn't know when it started. Probably around the time his friends died. He had managed to keep himself together when his family died, but when his friends had died, it had made him snap. He had longed for the numb mindlessness that pain brought, and had found a razor and took it to his wrists. It wasn't supposed to go on for this long but he couldn't stop. 

So he hid his arms, wore long sleeves all the time, and his himself from the prying eyes of his friends. Ichigo knew this wasn't healthy, but he didn't want them to see. He started spending more time alone, away from the world. He took his classes online, and didn't leave the house much. But he couldn't hide forever. Shuuhei was persistent and Ichigo couldn't keep him away forever. After weeks of pestering, Ichigo caved, and allowed Shuuhei to stay with him for a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, sorry it took so long to post. I'll put up another chapter soon! Sorry it's so short.

Shuuhei was worried. He had become close with Ichigo during the Quincy war, but lately he had noticed that something was off with the hero of Soul Society. You had to be really paying attention to notice, the changes were so imperceptible. But they were there. He had noticed that Ichigo sometimes got this look in his eyes, of unimaginable pain and sorrow, and more often than not had bags under his eyes. Shuuhei knew Ichigo had had trouble sleeping during the war, but now suspected that he was having problems sleeping again.

He was worried that Ichigo might not have been as okay as he tried to tell everyone. Shuuhei had been trying to get Ichigo to let him stay over for a couple days, as a way to keep an eye on him for anything strange, and see how his friend really was. After weeks of pestering Ichigo, he finally caved and said that Shuuhei could stay for a couple days. 

Before heading to Ichigo's, Shuuhei decided to stop by Urahara's, to voice his concerns to Urahara, as well as Ukitake and Shunsui, who were staying with the shopkeeper for the week. 

"Yo, Urahara-san!" Shuuhei called as he got to the shop.

"Ah Shuuhei-kun, what has made you grace us with your presence this evening?" Urahara replied from behind his fan, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"I need to talk to you, Ukitake-taichou, and Shunsui-taichou. Its about Ichigo, I'm worried that he hasn't been truthful to us about his well being."

"Now what ever gave you the impression that he is not okay? He seemed perfectly fine last time i visited." Ukitake said as he walked into the room with Shunsui.

"I've noticed that he gets this hopeless, empty look in his eyes sometimes. Like he's always in pain. And the bags under his eyes are getting worse. I don't think he's been sleeping well." Shuuhei stated.

"Mah, mah, whats this about Ichigo-kun?" Shunsui asked as he sauntered into the room, an easy smile on his face.

"Shuuhei-kun is worried about him. He hasn't been sleeping well, and he doesn't think that his problems are as fixed as we have been led to believe." Urahara informed Shunsui. "Shuuhei-kun, I believe it would be best if you kept a close eye on Ichigo-kun. Just to make sure he really is okay. But try not to pry, his temper is not to be messed with. I don't want to risk you setting him off."

"Of course Urahara-san, I do have some idea of self preservation. I've seen Ichigo mad, its not something I want directed at me. I will be careful and proceed with subtlety and tact." Shuuhei replied with a huff.

"Now now don't get all riled up before going to Ichigo-kun's," Urahara replied cheerfully, his grin hidden by his fan. "I believe it would be best to head over there soon. The sooner you can start observing him, the better. And yes, before you ask, this is me kicking you out so I can have dinner. Bye now, Shuuhei-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah, later Urahara-san, Ukitake-taichou, Shunsui-taichou. Ill stop by sometime soon with an update on Ichigo." Shuuhei called over his shoulder as he left. 

Shuuhei quickly walked over to the Kurosaki Clinic, eager to see Ichigo. He had to figure out what was wrong with his friend. He paused as he walked up to the door. It was time to face the lion's den (the lion being Ichigo and his famous temper). 

'Well here goes nothing', Shuuhei thought to himself, as he knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo nervously paced his across bedroom. Shuuhei would be coming over within the hour, and he was starting to panic. How could he act around him to keep him from suspecting he wasn't okay? Shuuhei was a good friend to Ichigo, and he didn't want to lose him, as he inevitably would once Shuuhei found out how broken and messed up he was. Who would want to stay friends with someone with his problems? He wouldn't make anyone deal with his problems, Ichigo decided. His problems were his own, not meant for other people. That was why he constructed his mask in the first place. To hide the truth so his remaining friends wouldn't leave him. And they would leave him, he was sure of that. So he had no choice but to perfect his mask once more, and hide away the pain. Shuuhei would be staying for a few days, so this would prove to be challenging. But it had to be done. 

The doorbell rang.

'NO. Its too soon. I'm not ready!' Ichigo internally panicked for a moment. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself. 'Deep breaths. Its just Shuuhei. I can do this.' It wouldn't do for him to have a panic attack as Shuuhei walked in the door. Readying himself, Ichigo walked to the door to let his friend in. 

"Yo, Shuuhei. Come on in." Ichigo greeted as casually as he could.

"Yo, Ichigo. Thanks for having me over." Shuuhei replied, an easy grin on his face. "Where should I dump my stuff?"

"I'll go put it in my room. Want some tea too?"

"Aw Ichi you're getting all domestic on me. How cute. You make an excellent housewife I must say." Shuuhei teased, getting a bright blush from the orange haired shinigami. 'He's so fun to tease,' Shuuhei thought, 'He's adorable when he's blushing.'

"Bastard. Why am I letting you stay here again?" Ichigo replied, annoyed at Shuuhei's comments and his own blush.

"Its because I'm hot."

"Keep this up and you sleep outside."

"Aw but Ichi, then you won't get any of the delicious cookies Ukitake-taichou gave me. I was going to share, but I guess if you're gonna act like this...." Shuuhei teased, smiling at the blushing shinigami. 'Ichigo is so easy to rile up. He makes this way too easy.'

"........You really have some of his cookies?.."

Shuuhei smirked. He knew Ukitake-taichou's cookies were a weakness of Ichigo's. He always made sure to have some on hand when spending time with Ichigo. 

"Why of course Ichi, do you not trust me?" Shuuhei exclaimed dramatically, his hand clutched over his chest, eyes wide with feigned shock.

Ichigo snorted. "About as far as I can throw you. Lucky for you, I can throw you pretty damn far."

Shuuhei laughed. Too true. He had seen what Ichigo was capable of, and it still shocked him sometimes just how powerful the young man was. 

Ichigo mentally breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like everything would be okay, Shuuhei didn't suspect a thing. This would be easier than he thought. Thank fuck. He could use some things being easy for once in his life.

"Hope you like pizza, I ordered some for dinner. I'm a worse cook than geta-boushi." Ichigo said, walking into the living room.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Shuuhei laughed, following him.

"Yo, what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Hmm. I think I have one in mind."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza. Put on the movie, I'll go pay the guy." Ichigo called over his shoulder, making his way over to the front door. He paid for and grabbed the two pizzas, and made his way back to the living room. When he got there, he looked at the screen to see the movie Shuuhei picked.

"Alright, so I got peppers and onion pizza, and pepperoni. I don't know which is your fav - OH FUCK NO. WE ARE NOT WATCHING THAT!!!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring at the screen, then at Shuuhei, who wasn't even trying to hide his glee at Ichigo's horror.

"Aw but Ichi, why ever not?" Shuuhei grinned maniacally, glee shining in his eyes.

"Because I said so, why the fuck would I ever want to see that, you bastard!"

"Now now Ichi, calm down." Shuuhei smirked. "I know you love this stuff." He then leaped over to Ichigo, and pulled him into a headlock. "Now get over here so we can enjoy this wonderful movie."

"I AM NOT WATCHING THE SHINING, BASTARD! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

"Would you prefer we watch Hachi again? I remember you cried last time we watched it."

"FUCKER WHY DO WE HAVE TO WATCH EITHER!"

"Now Ichi, is that the way to treat your guest?"

"KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WONT BE A GUEST FOR MUCH LONGER!"

 

And the two settled in for a movie night, Shuuhei smirking gleefully, sitting on Ichigo who was pinned underneath him, forced to watch the movie. Shuuhei thought to himself, 'The questioning can wait for later. For now, lets just enjoy spending time with him.'

 

\---------------

 

Ichigo sighed. It was 7:00 am, and Shuuhei was already awake, and griping about his empty stomach, and how Ichigo should make breakfast before he starves. Ever the drama queen, Shuuhei was. Shuuhei was staying for a few days, and was already messing up Ichigo's careful routine. Normally Ichigo would spend the day hiding in his house, eating, or staring at walls. If the depression and guilt was particularly bad that day, then he would add some more lines to his wrists, but he couldn't do that with Shuuhei here. He didn't want to rouse his suspicions. It was a miracle he hadn't noticed that Ichigo had not slept last night, too afraid of waking Shuuhei with his screams. 

The nightmares had gotten worse as of late, and he didn't know how he would keep it from Shuuhei during his stay. Normally he would place a silencing kido around his room before he attempted sleep, to keep the neighbors from hearing, but if he did that now, then Shuuhei would definitely notice. He wasn't a fukutaichou for nothing. But with no sleep for a few days, Shuuhei was still bound to become suspicious and notice. Ichigo could go much longer without sleep, he had had to during the war, but the lack of sleep would still show on his features, even if it didn't hinder his actions.

 

He had to keep Shuuhei occupied and distracted. It was the only shot he had at preventing Shuuhei from discovering his secrets. So he had to be smart, and think. He could take Shuuhei out for the day, it was rather hot, but the beach was out of the question. He would question his long sleeves, and there was no getting out of that one. So he could find a mountain and take him skiing. It might have to be a bit farther away, but they could make a day trip of it, and he wouldn't have to expose his arms. With that thought in mind, Ichigo set out to find a ski resort, and inform Shuuhei of their plans. 

 

\--------

Shuuhei looked at Ichigo. He was acting strange, not much, but if you were looking then you could tell. He seemed anxious about something, as he informed Shuuhei over breakfast that he wanted to go skiing. It was a rather warm day, and most people would be at the beach, but Ichigo seemed very against it when he mentioned it. Something about the cool air of a ski resort being better on such a hot day. Well Shuuhei would just have to keep an eye on him, and keep a mental list of his suspicious behavior so he could try to figure out what was up with Ichigo. He couldn't make an actual list, last time he did that Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san made fun of him for a week. 

Ichigo looked very tired this morning, and Shuuhei wondered how much sleep he got. It couldn't be because of the movie. Ichigo had lived through much, much worse than that. So why did he look like he hadn't slept a wink? He wanted to ask Ichigo about it, but was sure that if he did Ichigo would act like a cornered animal, and lash out or run away. He would have to figure out a way to talk to Ichigo about this without that happening. Shuuhei resolved to ask Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san about it. They may be crazy, almost certifiably so, but they were masters of stealth and interrogation. He was sure that they would know how to approach Ichigo about his behavior. 

With that, Shuuhei packed up, and left with Ichigo to go skiing for the day. He hoped that everything would work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo grabbed his wallet, skis, and snow gear and headed for his car. He usually didn't use the car, preferring to take the bus or walk whenever he did leave the house. But since he was traveling for a longer distance than usual, and carrying so much, he decided that the car was the better option. 

"Come on Shuuhei! You're so slow! I told you, you don't need eyeliner, we're just going skiing!!" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder. Shuuhei was still getting his things together. 

"Yeah I don't need it but I want to wear it! Now lets go, I'm ready." Shuuhei rolled his eyes. Ichigo would never understand makeup. 

The two boys got in the car, and Ichigo started driving to the ski resort. Shuuhei had wanted to drive, but Ichigo wouldn't let him because 1) he didn't know how to drive, 2) he didn't have a driver's license, and 3) he would kill them both if he even attempted it. The car ride was long, about an hours drive. The ride was spent with mostly silence from Ichigo, as he tried to ignore Shuuhei's attempts at singing along to the radio. Shuuhei was actually a good singer, but was mucking it up on purpose to annoy Ichigo. That shade of red looked adorable on his face. He was so easy to rile up to. And besides, with Ichigo not talking, what's a guy to do for an hour? 

They arrived at the ski resort an hour after they left, and Ichigo and Shuuhei immediately went to see which trails they had. Shuuhei wanted to try the black diamond, but Ichigo refused to let him, stating that he had never gone skiing before in his life, and why the fuck did he think he could do that?! But after a lot of badgering and teasing from Shuuhei, Ichigo stood with him on the black diamond trail, wondering how the fuck Shuuhei had managed to get them up there?! 

"Ready Ichi-chan?" Shuuhei asked, smirking at Ichigo. He was convinced that he would be fine because of his balance and reflexes honed from battle. But Ichigo was looking a little green. "Are you scared? Want me to hold your hand on the way down?" he teased. 

"Shut up bastard! I'm not scared, I just haven't ski'id in a while. But I can still kick your ass!" Ichigo retorted. In truth he was actually nervous. Skiing had seemed like a good idea in theory, but he hadn't ski'id in years. What if he got hurt, and someone saw his scars? If he got hurt, they'd make him see Unohana, and she would find out about his scars. No, he couldn't let that happen. He had to be careful. Nobody could know. 

"Then I'll race you down to the bottom! Last one there has to by the food!" And Shuuhei immediately took off down the slope.

"Idiot! Don't rush off like that! Don't blame me when you break something! And who the hell do you think you are, of course I'll win!" Ichigo shouted as he took off after Shuuhei.

For someone who had never ski'id before, Shuuhei was good. He was a natural and took to it easily, making it look as natural as fighting for him. Ichigo was catching up quickly though, and was determined to beat him. Shuuhei sped up, turning around a tree, and doing a flip off of a jump. Ichigo quickly followed, flipping off the jump as well. It soon became an unspoken competition to see who could pull off the best moves. Shuuhei had retained his lead, but looked up as he saw a shadow fall over him. Ichigo had gone off a jump, and had flipped OVER Shuuhei, TWICE. Shuuhei slowed down in shock, and Ichigo finished his flips with a vertical twist, and landed a few feet in front of Shuuhei. Ichigo kept the lead, and beat Shuuhei by mere seconds. 

"Now, what should I make you buy?" Ichigo wondered aloud, smirking at Shuuhei. 

"I swear that move was illegal, or impossible." Shuuhei stated, looking at Ichigo in amused awe. 

"You're just jealous that you couldn't do it", Ichigo teased, still smirking. He was in a considerable better mood today than he had been in a while. He could still feel the other emotions there, the guilt, depression, sadness and pain that had led to his self confinement. But he felt that he could ignore them, keep them at bay for just a little while. He didn't want them to control him today. Not visibly at least, or Shuuhei would notice. 

"Now why would I ever be jealous of a scrawny, orange haired strawberry?" Shuuhei teased back, smirking at the blush rising in Ichigo's cheeks. The kid was just so easy to rile up, and ever so adorable when annoyed. 

"Shut up bastard!"

So adorable, Shuuhei thought. Ichigo really was very good looking, if you actually took the time to look at him. His hair was outrageous, but the color suited his fiery temper, and looked very good on him. He was a very handsome guy, and Shuuhei had always noticed. Not to mention completely adorable when annoyed or frustrated. 

"Now now Ichi-chan, that's no way to talk to the guy buying your food."

"Bastard", Ichigo muttered, "Let's go then. I'm hungry, and I think I saw a restaurant up at the resort."

Shuuhei and Ichigo marched up to the resort to go eat. They really were very hungry, and some hot food sounded wonderful. Shuuhei thought to himself that today had actually been a good day. Maybe when they got back to Ichigo's place they could hang out and talk, or play a board game, or something so that Ichigo wouldn't sequester himself away as he was prone to doing lately. Ichigo had been acting normal today, for the most part, but Shuuhei wasn't about to let his guard down. He would find out what was up with Ichigo, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this is so late.

Ichigo was getting irritated. Shuuhei was watching him. Oh he thought he was being subtle, but for someone as paranoid as Ichigo he was obvious. Shuuhei kept looking at Ichigo out of the corners of his eyes, never looking at him directly, for fear of getting caught most likely. But Ichigo was done with Shuuhei tiptoeing around him. He just couldn't wait until Shuuhei's little vacation in his house was over, and he could go back to his normal routine, and actually get some sleep. It had been three days, and Ichigo had not slept once. He couldn't put up his normal silencing kido because Shuuhei would be able to sense it, and he couldn't afford to arouse his suspicions. So it was either skip sleeping, or have Shuuhei find out about the night terrors that haunted him while dreaming. He knew which was the better option. Besides, three sleepless nights was nothing new, he had gone much longer during   
the war, when he couldn't afford to close his eyes, lest the enemy sneak up on him. 

Running his hand through his hair, Ichigo sighed. Just four more days, and Shuuhei's vacation would be over, and he'd leave and go back to soul society. And Ichigo wouldn't have to deal with nosy shinigami every day. He hated when they stopped by, pretended that they cared, that he was worthy or caring, that everything was normal when it was absolutely not normal, would never be normal. They all wanted to pry into his head and his heart, something he could not allow. That would only result in pain on both ends, and while he may deserve pain, he had failed so many, nobody else did. Even if he was a failure of a protector, so much for number one protector huh mom, he could at least do that much. He just had to keep everyone at a distance, and then it was easier.

But they didn't settle for being kept at a distance, they wanted to know everything about him, and bothered him with meaningless questions and queries. Even before the war they always nosed into his life, he shouldn't miss it that much. They always asked him about his abrasive attitude towards people, his constant scowl, why he never brought home a boy or a girl or someone. During the war the men constantly reminisced about past conquests or lovers, and somehow they always asked Ichigo about his past lovers, or who he fancied, and were always shocked when he said there were none, and would never be one. He just didn't feel that way towards anyone at all, and if that didn't make him a freak then what did, oh I don't know maybe the fact that he was part hollow, or fullbring, or human or shinigami, or quincy, or whoever knew what the fuck else. He didn't fit in anywhere, would never fit in anywhere. 

Ichigo longed for someone to care, to understand, to protect him because he was tired of doing it for so long, but he knew that was impossible. Who could or would want to love someone like him, a freak who couldn't even save his friends or family? No one in their right mind. He knew he was hopeless, that his deeply buried wishes for someone to help him and hold him would go unheard and unfulfilled, but some small part of him hoped against hope, and that hope was what hurt the most. 

Ichigo closed his eyes. This hurt too much to think about, but he couldn't help it sometimes. Best to just lock the emotions and thoughts away until they broke through again. He could deal with them later, but you never do and never will. For now, he would concentrate on getting Shuuhei occupied, or preferably out of the house for a little while, so he could have some time to himself. 

Sighing again, Ichigo finally got up off of the couch. He looked to the right, and saw Shuuhei trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"Oi, idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Go do something useful, free loader!"

"Hey who are you calling a freeloader?! I was invited here!"

"Yeah, by yourself!"

"Well you hadn't gotten around to it yet, so someone had to! Don't complain, you love my company! Without me you'd be some creepy hermit living in your house, scaring the kids in the neighborhood."

"Idiot, who are you calling a hermit?! Go make yourself useful, and go get us some food, you ate everything in the house!"

"I can't help that I'm still growing! You're just jealous that I'm taller than you, and 'getting even taller," Shuuhei said with a smirk.

"Bastard! Just go get some groceries! And you're paying!"

"But Ichi-chan! The karakura market was destroyed during the war, and it still isn't fixed!"

"Theres another in the next town, just go there! And don't call me Ichi-chan!"

"But Ichi-chan, it suits you so well!" Shuuhei teased, "And do I have to? Its so far away!"

"Yes you do you bastard, do you want us to starve?! It should only take a couple hours at most to get there, get the groceries, and get back, you wimp."

"Ugh fine, are you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here and clean up the mess your ugly ass has made around here."

"Come on Ichi, its not that bad."

"Before you got here I had a floor, not a layer of clothes and trash under my feet. Go, you're wasting time, idiot."

"Ugh fine, but you better not do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"How could I, you're taking all the stupid with you!" Ichigo retorted, plastering a smirk onto his face.

"So uncute."

"Just go you bastard! You don't want to miss the train."

"Oh shit! Fine, see you later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Shuuhei called as he raced out the door.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, tension leaving his body as Shuuhei left. Finally he had some time to himself, approximately two hours or so. The urge to hurt himself had faded somewhat while Shuuhei was with him, but it was always there, just under the surface. Now that he had a couple of hours with no disturbances, he could take care of that, and patch himself up before Shuuhei got back. It was perfect. And with that, Ichigo went upstairs to get his razor, and headed to the bathroom. 

 

 

Shuuhei was worried. He hadn't been able to think of a plausible reason for him not to go grocery shopping, or for Ichigo to go with him, and now Ichigo was alone with nobody to keep an eye on him. He was worried that Ichigo might do something stupid while he was gone. Part of him still hoped that he was wrong, that Ichigo wouldn't do something harmful, but that part was buried by the worry. So Shuuhei decided to do something about it. Before heading to the train station, he stopped by Urahara's shop.

"Oi Urahara-san! You there?" Shuuhei called as he knocked on the door.

The door slid open, "Ah good morning Shuuhei-kun. Now what would be the reason for your visit? Did Ichigo-kun kick you out?" Urahara said, his grin hidden by the fan he held in front of his face, his eyes peering out from over the fan. 

"Somewhat, I don't have long to explain. Basically, Ichigo forced me to go out for groceries, and I was forced to leave him at his house, alone. He didn't give me any other option! But I'm worried that something might happen while I'm gone, so I was wondering if you, Ukitake-taichou, and Kyouraku-taichou would go over and keep an eye on him for me. Please?"

"Mah mah of course Shuuhei-kun!" Shunsui said easily, walking up to both of them from the other room. He had an easy grin on his face, but couldn't completely hide the worry in his eyes. 

"Thank you so much! I have to go now, I need to catch the train. Please let me know if anything happens. Bye!" Shuuhei exclaimed, racing to the station as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible, it was too risky to leave Ichigo by himself for so long. He just hoped nothing bad would happen.


End file.
